<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by DJ_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119792">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_fandoms/pseuds/DJ_fandoms'>DJ_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pair, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, sleepover, todoroki dyed his hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_fandoms/pseuds/DJ_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima studies with Todoroki since Bakugo is sick. After finding out Todoroki has never had a sleepover Kirishima decides that they are going to have the best sleepover yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirishima knocked on Todoroki's door his books slipping slowly from his hands.<br/>As Todoroki opened it Kirishima dropped his books and bent down to collect them.</p><p>"Hey thanks man for doing this. I'd usually ask Bakugo but he's sick."<br/>Todoroki stepped out of the way to let kirishima inside his dorm.<br/>"It's alright"</p><p>After a few hours of studying Kirishima had enough.<br/>He groaned as he hit his head on the desk, making Todoroki's pen roll off the table.<br/>"Hum?" <br/>He picked up his pen and looked up at the shark toothed boy.<br/>"I feel like my heads going to explode!" <br/>Kirishima said not lifting his head from the table.<br/>Todoroki straightened up at this and started to stand.<br/>"Well I can go get recovery-"<br/>"No no! Not like that," Kirishima lifted his head and waved his hands for Todoroki to sit down.<br/>"I'm just tired."<br/>"Oh okay well then we can leave it here."</p><p>Kirishima nodded and picked up his things and headed to the door. <br/>"Thanks again bro you are a lifesaver!"<br/>As he opened the door they heard a loud crash.</p><p>Todoroki stiffened and got ready to defend himself.</p><p>"That must be the girls." Kirishima laughed shaking his head.<br/>"They're having a sleepover in the common room."</p><p>Todoroki relaxed with a simple "oh".<br/>He looked down at the floor like he was trying to see through the wood to what the girls were doing.<br/>"Ive never had a sleepover..." </p><p>Kirishima loudly gasped and stomped over to Todoroki. He would've assumed the red head was mad if he didn't already know Kirishima's friendly nature.</p><p>"That's it my room 10 minutes! We are watching superhero movies and doing whatever else you are supposed to do at a sleepover!"<br/>Todoroki tried to decline and say that it was okay he was just saying a fact about himself but Kirishima continued talking.<br/>"I don't care what you say we are having a sleepover!" </p><p>After that he left the room with the door wide open and a very confused Todoroki.</p><p>As instructed Todoroki arrived at Kirishima's room exactly ten minutes later. He didn't get changed or bring anything, he had never been to a sleepover so he was very lost.<br/>The door swung open with the same fiery passion that Kirishima always showed.</p><p>Standing in the door was kirishima... in a shark onesie.<br/>Todoroki looked up and down trying to figure out how he opened the door when his arms were fins.</p><p>"Hey!" He said cheerily "where's you're onesie?"<br/>"What?" Todoroki looked down at his clothes suddenly self conscious.<br/>"Nevermind dude I've got another one." <br/>He pulled Todoroki into his dorm and sat him down on the bed.</p><p>"I read online that people always wear onesies at sleepovers," he said digging through his closet for another onesie.<br/>He pulled out one and handed it to Todoroki.<br/>"See now we match!"</p><p>Todoroki wanted to say no to wearing the clothes but he couldn't when he saw how Kirishima's face lit up.</p><p>He felt stupid but he weirdly liked the onesie. The inside was a different fabric that was fluffy and warmed Todoroki, though he didn't need it because his right side usually keeps him warm. The two boys were currently sat in Kirishima's bed watching some old superhero movies neither of them have heard of.<br/>Todoroki took his eyes away from the screen and looked at the boy sat next to him.<br/>His face was flooded with emotion as the hero made yet another miraculous escape as the villain tried to kill him. It was evident that he was far more into the movie then Shoto was. His hair was down and covered one of his eyes. Todoroki loved his hair and how confident he seemed now that he dyed it. It made him jealous. He took a few strands of his own red hair in his fingers and held it in front of his eyes trying muster up the same courage Kirishima always seemed to have.</p><p>While doing this he didn't notice Kirishima look at him.<br/>"What are you doing?"<br/>Todoroki jumped and looked up from where he slumped against Kirishima's pillow.<br/>"I just wanted to know why you changed your hair to red." </p><p>Kirishima furrowed his eyebrows in thought and ran his fingers through his hair.<br/>"I just wanted, no needed to change. I hated who I was and by changing my hair I felt like I could start new and become the person I wanted to be."<br/>Todoroki looked up in admiration. <br/>"I want to be like that."<br/>He admitted. He said it so quietly that Kirishima barely heard him.<br/>"Well we can dye your hair if you want!" <br/>Kirishima smiled a dopey full toothed grin and started to get off his bed.<br/>"Wait really?" <br/>Todoroki moved to follow the boy that started to rummage through his draws picking up a few bottles.</p><p>He returned to Todoroki who was still sat in his bed and placed the bottles on the floor.<br/>"I have a few colours other than red but I've never used them so I can't promise they will be as vibrant as they are on the bottle."</p><p>Todoroki slid off the bed onto the fluffy rug below and took a few of the bottles in his hands.<br/>The colour that caught his eye was the pink. It looked like the perfect mix of his hair and was vibrant enough that it would definitely annoy his dad which was another win.<br/>"This one." He said smiling down at the dye in his hands.</p><p>The two moved to Kirishima's bathroom to dye his hair in fear of staining his carpet pink.<br/>Todoroki was currently in the process of drying his hair, refusing to look at the mirror because he wanted to see the final product.<br/>Kirishima took the hairdryer from him, after washing some of the dye off his hands, and started to dry the back of Todoroki's head.<br/>He started to run his fingers through Todoroki's hair flipping the now pink strands to make sure everything was dyed and dried. Todoroki leaned back into his touch liking sitting in comfortable silence with the redhead. </p><p>"Aaannnnddd done!" Kirishima cheered happily grabbing Todoroki's hand pulling him up to show off his new masterpiece.<br/>As he spun around he saw himself in the mirror. He stepped forward and inspected his reflection, his face almost emotionless. He slowly raised his hand to his hair and checked, yup all the red was gone and so was the white.<br/>Kirishima started to become nervous at Todoroki's silence.</p><p>"You hate it don't you. I'm so sorry dude!" <br/>He bit at his finger nervously. It was a miracle that he didn't bite his fingers off with teeth as sharp as his.</p><p>Todoroki looked through the mirror at the boy standing behind him.<br/>"Thank you." He whispered.<br/>There was a slight shake in his voice as he looked warmly at the other.<br/>He finally felt like his own person. He didn't feel like two pieces of a puzzle. He felt whole. </p><p>When they both sat back in Kirishima's bed Todoroki still hadn't stopped playing with his hair. A full toothed grin, one happy enough to rival Kirishima's, spread across his face.<br/>"Okay cotton candy time for the final sleepover activity." <br/>"Cotton candy?" Todoroki asked.<br/>"Your hair. It looks like cotton candy."<br/>He replied. Todoroki smiled at the new nickname.<br/>"What's the final sleepover activity?" He wasn't sure he wanted to do anything else, the day had already been perfect he didn't feel like anything could make it better.<br/>"Sleep." Kirishima laughed.</p><p>Todoroki lied awake as Kirishima slept soundly next to him. While he was tired he felt ... odd... to explain it simply. He couldn't get over the feeling. Every time he turned to face the boy next to him he felt like he was drowning but his body also was covered in an unusual warmth he was sure was not caused by his quirk. He wanted to hold the boy close to him and never let go. He wanted it to just be them ... together. He guessed he was reluctant to sleep because he didn't want the sleepover to end.</p><p>Kirishima turned around to face the boy slowly coming out of his sleep. Their noses touched at Todoroki felt the warmth come back but this time it was a giant fire. He quickly touched his right side to make sure he wasn't actually on fire but no his fire side had not activated. <br/>'Am I sick?' He thought 'maybe I caught whatever Bakugo has'<br/>He slowly started to shift out of the covers careful not to wake Kirishima up more, but before he could even get one foot off the bed Kirishima grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked in a sleepy voice. The feeling washed over him again as he looked at Kirishima's sleepy face with his shark hood pulled halfway over it slightly blocking his vision, his red hair a mess. The point where Kirishima's hand touched his arm sent static throughout his body. While Todoroki wanted to run to recovery girl he also never wanted this feeling to end.<br/>Instead of waiting longer for an answer Kirishima brought Todoroki closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.<br/>Todoroki hesitantly hugged back soon sinking into the feeling and alowing his body to be taken over by the 'illness'. <br/>He never felt so warm even with a fire quirk like his.<br/>Todoroki liked his first sleepover and he hoped there were more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>